1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a photovoltaic apparatus, and more specifically, a photovoltaic apparatus allowing an antenna to transmit and receive radio-frequency (RF) signals.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Recently, the need for alternative energy sources has significantly increased. The installation of photovoltaic apparatuses has also increased significantly due to the encouragement of governments around the world. In addition to those areas outside of city centers, where the sunlight is sufficient but the population is sparse, photovoltaic apparatuses now are also installed on building roofs in urban areas, and are known as building integrated photovoltaics (BIPVs). It is foreseeable that in the near future there will be many buildings installed with photovoltaic apparatuses on the roofs or even on the walls. However, it is common for some wireless communication apparatuses, such as base stations, point-to-point relays, satellite receivers, radio antennas and TV antennas to be installed on building roofs in urban areas. Therefore, it is desirable to integrate these two apparatuses.
It is anticipated that photovoltaic apparatuses will also be installed on the walls or windows of buildings and on exterior panels or windows of cars. If there is any communication apparatus in such a building or a car, the signal strength will be affected. Moreover, mobile communication apparatuses, such as notebook computers and cellular phones, will likely be equipped with photovoltaic apparatuses. These photovoltaic apparatuses comprise a large amount of metal materials. Installing these photovoltaic apparatuses in the transmission path of the antennas of the mobile communication apparatuses will affect the functionality of these mobile communication apparatuses. Therefore, a special means or approach is required to integrate these two apparatuses and retain their functions.